


As it always is

by Thaly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, M/M, Nudity, Showers, Spoilers maybe?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:44:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8412535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thaly/pseuds/Thaly
Summary: Tsukki is taking a shower, Yamaguchi follows.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hi! 
> 
> In light of this week's episode of Haikyuu!!, I felt the need to write this. I'm perfectly aware they still have a great deal of sets to play but, just humor me, please. I felt the urge to write them naked in a shower and that's about the whole reason behind this thingie. 
> 
> Also, i don't read the manga, so I don't know what happens after but, just, let me dream, okay? :33
> 
> This also, fits my personal headcanon, that I'll explain on the footnotes :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy <3

 

 

Everything is loud outside — Tanaka and Nishinoya are chanting their throats off and suggesting everyone goes out for dinner together; Coach even agreed to pay for all of them, saying they deserve a good meal fit for winners—, but inside the locker-room every noise becomes muffled by the walls and the sound of water running on the showers. Yamaguchi takes no more than ten seconds to close his eyes and suck in a deep breath, to let sink the fact that they won, also. Some hours ago it seemed like somehow an impossible dream, like climbing a steep mountain without the proper equipment.

But there are little things hard work can’t achieve.

Now that almost everyone is out, Yamaguchi strips of his sweat-dripping clothes. Usually, he feels self-conscious enough as not to shower in front of any of his teammates. But this time it’s only Tsukki taking more time than one might expect under the water. It’s always different with him, doesn’t feel like he needs to hide from him. Doesn’t _want_ to.

Any attempt of pretense rendered useless since the first time their fingers brushed, so long ago already.

Feels like forever but Yamaguchi can still find himself at a loss of words just by seeing Tsukki’s naked back, water dripping in rivulets down his skin. And, for once, he doesn’t feel like he has to hide the _want_ surging up in his stomach like a poisonous acid. It’s always easier when is just the two of them. Tsukki knows him, he wants him back in the same fierce way. 

Just.

Long ago, right after the first time Yamaguchi gathered enough courage to rise to the tips of his toes and press a kiss to Tsukki’s lips, they both agreed it would be easier on them to keep _them_ away from the eyes of everyone else. Nobody to judge, no explanations to give. And it’s not like Yamaguchi needs much more than a look, an almost invisible smile or a subtle nod to understand Tsukki at this point. Besides, public display of real affection might get them both killed of embarrassment, and it’s something they will gladly avoid. 

Yamaguchi walks up to where Tsukki is standing directly under the water in one of the cubicles. Leaning on the wall with his hands against it, head sunk low. His back, his whole body moving each time he breathes. Without a word, Yamaguchi presses himself to Tsukki and kisses the skin on his back. Softly. 

Instantly, Tsukki lets out a sigh and straightens himself just enough. One of his hands reaches back and holds Yamaguchi’s right, making the smaller boy end up further pressed against his body and, as well, directly under the water stream. His fingers interlock and Yamaguchi rests his forehead between Tsukki’s shoulder blades. 

“You were so amazing today”, he says, softly, directly against his skin. 

Yamaguchi feels Tsukki’s back shiver, feels his muffled chuckle.

“Why aren’t you complimenting yourself?”

“Ah-a-I, just, uh… _Kei_ ” he protests, not knowing how to answer.

Tsukki turns around slowly, still holding his hand. As per usual, his face is stern. Wet hair falling over his eyes. 

“You were amazing today”, Tsukki says, as a matter of fact. A sly smile showing on his lips. 

Yamaguchi’s face blushes a bit, more because of the embarrassing sound in his throat than due to the words. Although they are enough to make him stand on the tips of his toes, disregarding the slippery floor of the shower, and reach for Tsukki’s lips. 

And they kiss. Lips brushing while Tsukki’s free hand snakes around Yamaguchi’s waist to embrace him and pull him closer. Yamaguchi reaches for Tsukki’s cheek, caresses it softly, his tongue tempting his lower lip, his body burning up despite the practically cold water Tsukki prefers on the shower. 

Yamaguchi hears him sigh quietly, feels him give in, feels him give up any remains of that unbreakable self-control Tsukki displays for the whole world to see. Tsukki’s fingers digging on the skin of his side; Tsukki’s hand leaving his, trailing the skin up his arm, his shoulder, his neck until he’s cupping his cheek, pulling him impossible closer, deepening the kiss. Making them both burn.

Breathing is almost as hard as before a match, anticipation almost as good. 

They break apart, barely a couple inches, fighting for breath. And Tsukki lowers his head enough to bite the sensitive spot under Yamaguchi’s ear. He lets out a loud sigh, his hand falling down Tsukki’s neck to rest on his shoulder, digging nails on skin as hard as to leave a mark; one in a million faded ones. Yamaguchi feels Tsukki laughing against his skin; he feels him in his throat and in the depths of his body. He feels the adrenaline intoxicating him, his taste and his warmth that are so familiar, heightened by the euphoria of all they achieved.

Winning feels almost as good as this. But, at least, this is something they can have when volley goes wrong.

Maybe always.

Hopefully always.

“I don’t think we have time” Tsukki mumbles against his neck, his voice rough, muffled through teeth sank on skin.

Yamaguchi lets out a sigh, body burning as much as he can feel Tsukki’s burn. Closes his eyes and rests his face on Tsukki’s shoulder, rehearsing how breathing should work. 

“Later?” he asks in a soft voice, that can’t fully hide its own roughness, nor the _want_ it carries.

Tsukki rests his chin on top of Yamaguchi’s head, breathing as deeply as he can.

“Later”, and it sounds like a promise.

As it always is. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, if you made it down here, THANKS!!!! 
> 
> Okay, so. Thals' personal headcanon about those two is that they are A Thing. A thing that started so long ago none of them really knows when but that is just for themselves, when they are alone, when they are with each other. A thing they don't feel the need to share with the world. My sons are boyfriends and that's about it. 
> 
> Anyways :3 Thanks for your time :)


End file.
